Tokyo Hare Hare
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Kisshu and Pai try to find a new animal to turn into a Chimera Anima, when a certain grey rabbit turns up. Will they get the rabbit, or is this rabbit smarter than these aliens?


Okay, taking a break out of the norm of 'Hey Arnold' fics, I've decided to go back to roots for a while, and by roots, I mean... watching a lot of Looney Tune cartoons, most notably the old Bugs Bunny shorts... and I've also looked at the new 'Wabbit' series on Cartoon Network, which I thought was pretty good. There are some good moments... and with that...

I decided to have Bugs Bunny do a crossover with an anime series... this was in my mind for a while to do a Tokyo Mew Mew-Looney Tunes-esque story for a while, and now is my time to show it off! Anyway, Disclaimer! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, which belongs to Reiko Yoshida and Mia Ikumi, and Bugs Bunny is property of Warner Bros.! Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **ORANGE RATCHET PRESENTS...**

 **AN ORANGE MELODIES FIC**

 **TOKYO HARE HARE**

 **Starring Bugs Bunny**

 **With guest stars the cast of Tokyo Mew Mew!**

 **Inspired by the Looney Tunes shorts**

 **Written by Orange Ratchet**

* * *

Inside the confides of Tokyo, in the middle of the city of Japan, Ichigo and her team were standing firm as they were holding their weapons.

"Show yourself, Kisshu!" Ichigo shouted as she held her bell up. "We just defeated your last Chimera Anima. Show your face, you cowardly snake!"

"A snake, am I?" Kisshu said as he teleported back with Pai and Taruto as he was holding a box. "Perhaps you like to see how snakelike... THIS snake is! With its poisonous fangs, it'll destroy you in one touch."

The five girls frowned as they stood firm, though all of them were pretty nervous.

"Ready or not, here-" Kisshu said as he opened the box... and blinked as he looked inside. "Where's the snake?"

"Believe it or not, Kisshu, all the snakes have been deployed to America..." Pai sighed. "We couldn't get a snake."

Kisshu groaned as the Mews just chuckled. "Oh come on, we've got to have another animal! At least find a rabbit or something!"

Taruto turned to the Mews as he said, "Don't go anywhere. We still have a battle to do!"

Taruto then snapped his fingers as he and the two aliens walked to a nearby corner as they were whispering to each other.

"Hmph. What a waste. Let's just-" Ichigo frowned as she was about to move... but found out she can't. "I can't move."

"Hey! I can't move either!" Lettuce said,

"We must have been put under a freeze spell by the aliens!" Mint panicked. "Oh God, I can't move!"

"Come back, and unfreeze us, you aliens!" Ichigo yelled, but found that the three aliens had moved out.

As the five were complaining about not moving (with Pudding complaining she had to pee really bad), the five failed to notice the road was bumping up as if being dug by something.

* * *

"What are we going to do!" Taruto complained. "We don't have any Chimera Animas to use, unless one of us decides to volunteer!"

Kisshu and Pai looked at Taruto and each gave devilish smirks to each other. Taruto, catching on, yelped as he teleported, saying, "I'll be in my room with the doors locked and the anti-teleportation devices on!"

* * *

As soon as Taruto teleported back into the alien's dimension, he immediately dialed in a machine and pushed LOCK.

"On all? Yes please!" Taruto said as he pushed the button.

* * *

Back on Earth, Kisshu and Pai smirked as they closed their eyes... only to open them in shock as they realized they can't teleport.

"Darn it, Tart!" Kisshu growled. "He put the anti-teleportation on all of us!"

"Well... that still leaves the problem on finding an animal to make into a Chimera Anima." Pai said... when all of a sudden, both of them noticed the road bumping up. "What the heck?"

The two watched as a grey rabbit with white gloves popped up. "Well, here I am!"

The rabbit paused as he looked around and frowned. "Hey, wait a minute! This don't look like Washington D.C. to me!"

The rabbit, known as Bugs Bunny, pulled out a GPS as he shook it. "My GPS needs some new batteries..."

He tapped it. "Check it, stat. I knew I should have taken a left turn at Al-ber-quoi-qee! But no, the GPS had to go out when it said 'Take r-'. One of these days, I've got to stop going to Al-ber-quoi-qee."

He then looked over to see the two aliens looking at him in interest. Bugs then got out of his hole as he munched on a carrot. "Eh, pardon me, big ear boys, but can you point me in the general direction of 'Washington D.C.'."

"Washington D.C.?" Kisshu paused as he turned to Pai. "What is a Washington D.C.?"

"For that matter, how do we go there?" Pai paused.

Bugs then noticed the weapons near the aliens' hands and frowned in suspicion as he held up a sign saying 'Must be terrorists'.

Bugs smirked as he turned his sign around, 'Am I going to have fun with this, folks!'.

Bugs then threw the sign away as he then snapped his fingers, as if remembering. "Oh yeah, I remember now. Go straight down to the second stop light, turn left, and it's straight ahead. If you've reached Jamestown, Virginia, you went too far."

"Oh, right!" Pai smiled as Kisshu shook Bugs' hand.

"Thanks!" Kisshu smiled as the two decided to walk off...

Until the two realized something as their eyes widened. "WASHINGTON D.C.?"

The two zoomed straight up to Bugs as they glared at him, Pai saying, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK THIS WASHINGTON DC IS, BUT I KNOW FOR CERTAIN THERE'S NOT ONE IN JAPAN!"

"Japan?" Bugs said in a shocked face.

"Right! Japan!" Kisshu frowned as he held his dagger at Bugs' throat. "Now, come along quietly, rabbit!"

Bugs calmly munched on a carrot as he said, "Eh, what's up, Docs?"

"You, if you don't come along quietly." Pai frowned. "We're going to change you into a new creature!"

"Change?" Bugs said in shock...

And then, all of a sudden, Kisshu and Pai found themselves in barber's chairs as Bugs was now dressed as a barber, ala 'Rabbit of Seville', as he said in a silly accent, "Ah, but of course, my friends! You need a change!"

"We do?" Pai said in confusion, wondering how they got in this predicament.

"But of course!" Bugs said as he started cutting up Kisshu's hair. "After all, you want to impress the lady friend here, don't you?"

"Well... actually, I do have a crush on a girl that can turn into a cat girl..." Kisshu smiled. "Maybe I should get a new haircut. Yeah, why not?"

"Excellent choice!" Bugs said as he finished cutting up Kisshu's hair and then turned to Pai. "As for you, you need a shave."

"Do I?" Pai said in shock.

"Of course!" Bugs said as he started smearing a lot of lather on Pai's face as he then pulled out a razor blade and started sharpening it. "Now hold still, you need a shave!"

Bugs then swiped at Pai's face...

* * *

With the frozen Mews, they heard Pai screaming like the dickens.

"What the heck is going on over there?" Zakuro asked.

"I don't know, but I really gotta go!" Pudding groaned.

* * *

"There we go!" Bugs said as he let Kisshu and Pai get up from the chair. "All clean and nice!"

"Thanks!" Kisshu and Pai smiled as Pai paid twenty bucks. "Keep the change."

Kisshu and Pai started to walk off... when both of them noticed each other's face.

"Uh, Pai... do you realize that your face looks like it might have gone through a machine? Because there's bruises everywhere." Kisshu pointed to the scrapes on Pai's face.

"Do you realize that you're bald?" Pai asked, pointing to no hair on Kisshu.

Kisshu and Pai looked at a mirror standing nearby... then realized they had been had as their eyes grew red. The two then immediately ran off as Kisshu growled, "I am going to get that rabbit!"

"Agreed!" Pai nodded as the two ran back... then stopped as they looked around, noticing the rabbit had gone.

All of a sudden, they heard opera music playing from nearby as they saw what seemed like a fat horse up on a hill, and on top, a beautiful woman. Both Kisshu and Pai looked lovestruck as they saw the horse going down the hill.

Of course, what Kisshu and Pai failed to notice is that the beautiful woman, was in fact, Bugs Bunny in women's clothing.

Kisshu and Pai drooled... then looked at each other as they went into a fight, making a cloud of dust form around them as they both yelled, "She's mine! What do you mean, she's yours? I saw her first!"

Bugs then started singing to the tune of the overture of Tannhäuser. **"Oh boys, don't fight! You know you love me, but don't fight! No, please, don't fight! There's plenty of me to go around!"**

Kisshu and Pai then zoomed off.

* * *

The Mew Mews, still frozen, just watch in confusion as they watched Kisshu and Pai run by them, then run back, wearing Viking garb.

"What the heck is going on over there?" Mint frowned.

"I don't know... but whatever it is, it can't be good..." Lettuce said, nervously. "Though why is Kisshu bald and Pai scraped up badly?"

"I wish I could shrug, Lettuce." Ichigo sighed.

* * *

Bugs giggled, still in his women's clothing outfit, as Kisshu and Pai were waving towards Bugs. Bugs then started skipping around, doing a dance as he waved to the two boys.

The two alien boys waved shyly as they danced towards Bugs. Bugs then danced right behind a tree, but Kisshu and Pai were too busy dancing to notice as Bugs put his foot out and tripped both of them.

Bugs giggled as he danced right to them and kissed both Kisshu and Pai right on the cheeks.

The two then jumped up in shock as they held Bugs Bunny in an adoring matter.

"Oh, my love... I don't mind sharing you with Pai... forget Ichigo, forget her! You're my destined mate!" Kisshu said as he started to kiss his cheeks.

"I'll kiss the top of you head..." Pai said as he lifted up Bugs hat and kissed between his rabbit ears.

"Oh my darling, my darl-" Kisshu said... before noticing the rabbit ears on top of Bugs' head. Pai noticed it too.

Pai and Kisshu looked at each other, eyes widened in shock, then turned to Bugs, who smiled sheepishly.

Pai and Kisshu then turned to each other again... as their eyes glowed red... and glared at Bugs as the two ran off. Bugs gulped as he started running, the two in tow.

* * *

By that time, Tart had came back, teleporting out as he snapped his fingers, undoing the freezing spell on the Mews.

"Finally!" Ichigo frowned as Pudding ran off to a nearby outhouse. "I thought you weren't going to remember us..."

"Yeah... I don't know if we're ready yet, I left Kisshu and Pai before they-" Tart said... before seeing a tall grey rabbit run past them.

"Uh... was that rabbit just walking on two legs?" Zakuro said in shock.

The four Mews and little alien just watched as Kisshu and Pai ran out past them with their hands... before the two stopped in shock... then turned right back around as Bugs ran back in the scene, carrying a knife... then he stopped as he ran off, Kisshu and Pai holding their weapons... then stopped in shock as they turned around with Bugs chasing them with a bigger fan and ax. The turn around between chases eventually started with Bugs, Kisshu and Pai each trying to bring bigger weapons, eventually switching to guns and cannons... but as Pai and Kisshu were pushing the largest cannon in the world as they were panting, Bugs smiled as he offered them menus.

"Welcome to our lovely restaurant, dinner for two?" Bugs said in a French waiter's accent.

"Oh... thanks... I am a little hungry." Pai said as he and Kisshu sat down at a nearby table.

All of a sudden, they heard a large celebratory banner as everyone was looking around in confusion. Bugs then came out, dressed as a host as he said, "Congratulations, you're our millionth customers!"

"Oh good!" Kisshu smiled. "What did we win, what did we win?"

"You won a luxury cruise for a month, taking you to the wonders of Austrailia!" Bugs said as he handed them luggage and leis. "Come on, come on, you don't want to miss your boat, do you?"

"No, we don't!" Pai said as the two were being rushed right to the docks, the Mews (including Pudding, who came out of the restroom) and Taruto just following.

* * *

"Good bye, good bye!" Kisshu smiled as he, Pai and Bugs started going up towards a cruise ship, the Mews and Tart going up.

Kisshu, Pai and Bugs were hugging each other as they were saying their good-byes, but somehow, in the middle of all this, Bugs had managed to switch it around so that Kisshu and Pai were waving good bye as Bugs was going up on the boat.

"Don't forget to write now! Good-bye! Good-bye!" Pai smiled.

"See you later, boys!" Bugs said as the ship started to leave.

"Good bye, good bye!" Pai smiled... as he and Kisshu then realized what just happened.

Those two growled as they started screaming to the skies... and laughing crazily as they started running away, the Mews and Taruto just watching.

"I don't understand what just happened..." Zakuro said. "But I don't think I care. Do you?"

The other Mews and Taruto just shook their heads.

Back on the cruise ship, Bugs chuckled a bit as he turned to the camera, saying, "Eh, ain't I a stinker?"

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And that's how a Bugs Bunny/Tokyo Mew Mew crossover would happen, if Warner Bros wrote for Tokyo Mew Mew... anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot. Thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
